Friends or Rivals
by Mackenzie098
Summary: When Serena's childhood friends run into Ash and the gang, will they become friends or rivals also will Serena's past be uncovered?


Narrator: As Ash and the gang continue their journey, the gang is so far in Laverre City for Ash's 6th gym battle

Inside the Pokemon Center

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were sitting on the couches while chatting, while Serena was on the pc talking to her mom

"Hey Serena, by the way your best friend just called and said that he's about to have a gym battle" Serena's mom said over the pc

"What?! Bye I've gotta go" Serena said

Narrator: But will Serena and the gang get a chance encounter with old friends

Serena walked over to Ash and the gang

"Okay guys, see ya I've gotta go, I'll be back" Serena said quickly

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ash asked concerned

"My best friend in the whole world is having a gym battle at the gym at any moment, you guys can meet him after the battle just meet us here" Serena said before running out of the pokemon center in a hurry

"Uh?" Ash said not listening completely to Serena

"I guess we'll wait here" Bonnie said with a frown

10 minutes later

Serena came walking next to a girl and a guy, a ditto was walking next to the guy and an Altariana was walking next to the girl, the girl she wore a black necklace, a white tank top, damaged jean shorts, black high tops and 3 black bracelets on each arm. She had pale skin, brunette hair with a streak of blue, pink and purple and she had blue eyes that looked exactly like Serena's but lighter. The guy had pale skin, black hair and green eyes. He had a red hat, blue jacket, blue jeans and black boots with blue shoelaces. Serena and them were chatting and laughing.

The girl then introduced herself "Hi guys I'm Arianna and this is Ali my Altariana and my partner"

The guy then introduced himself "And I'm Calem and this is my partner Ditto"

Arianna: So you guys are the people that are traveling with Serena

"Yeah, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu" Ash then said

"Hi I'm Bonnie, this is Dedenne and my brother Clemont" Bonnie said

The gang and Serena's friends sat down and chatted

"So how did you all meet?" Clemont asked curiously

"Well me and Arianna met when we were both 2" Serena said with a pause

"We met though our moms because they were friends" Ariana said

"As for me, we all met when we were 3 at a pokemon tournament in town" Calem said

"We had pokemon because our parents bred pokemon for us and we all raised them from an egg" Serena said

Arianna looked at her bag "Speaking of which this is from you're mom" Arianna then took a black box out of her backpack

Serena then opened the box and smiled: It can't be, it is

She then put a choker from the box and tied it around her neck, she took the pokeball off of the choker, "C'mon out my queen" A Glameow came out, and did a blackflip before landing on Serena's arm "I'd like you all to meet the pokemon I raised, Glameow"

Ash then looked at Arianna and Calem "What did you guys raise?"

"I raised this very Altariana" Arianna said looking at her Altariana

Calem then said "I raised this Ditto and also, here are the rest of you're team" Calem handed Serena a case, when Serena opened it, it contained 3 pokeballs

"Awesome"

"By the way you owe us a battle" Arianna said before looking at Ash "So Ash what is your dream?"

"Easy to become a pokemon master" Ash said happily

"That's the same dream I have" Calem said before Ash and him high-fived

"Mine's to master Electric-types" Clemont said butting into the conversation before Arianna can speak

"Mine is to become a Pokemon Breeder" Arianna said glaring at Clemont

"I don't know mine" Serena said sadly while petting her Glameow

Ash started thinking before saying "Hmm. Maybe since your good at combining moves, you can be a contest star"

Arianna, Calem and Serena exchanged looks, they were each having a silent conversation with each other, each then nodded in understanding

"Yeah maybe" Serena said eying Arianna and Calem

"So, Calem, Arianna can you guys tell me about all the adventures you and Serena have had" Clemont said with a camera in his hand

"Oh yeah, we used to be in lots of clubs in our villages, Serena remember-" Calem then stopped like he said something wrong, he looked at Serena's face that looked extremely sad

"Oh look at the time, I've gotta go see ya" Serena said returning her Glameow before walking to the door

"Serena wait up!" Arianna said running after her

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Serena said running quickly

Arianna sat next to Calem and blinked, her face then turned red " HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW IT'S HARD ENOUGH FOR HER!"

Calem then responded "SORRY, I FORGOT!"

"Wait what are you guys talking about" Clemont said butting in

"It's none of your business" Arianna then returned her Altariana "I'm gonna find Serena"

Arianna looked at Calem "It's gonna be imposable since now she has her entire team and her flying type"

"What's going on?" Ash asked worried

"You see, Arianna and I haven't been truthful lately, we actually met up here to bump into Serena purposely because you see when we were young we as you know raised pokemon, joined clubs and of course trainers" Calem paused "I'll show you with my Espeon and explain"

Espeon came out and started to show images of Calem and Arianna, Serena and Arianna, and lastly Serena and Calem facing off in battles when they were younger. Serena was wearing a black shirt with a bunch of neon colors, damaged jean shorts, black high tops, and the same black choker. Her hair was the usual honey but had lots of neon colors striking through it and she had a black bow entwined in her hair. Then an image of Serena battling with a trainer but not in a contest, Serena wore a pink tank top that had a black and purple design, black leggings, a white skirt over black leggings and a pink skirt over it, black high tops, her usual black choker around her neck. Her hair was the usual honey color but this time had pink, light pink and black highlights in it, and the usual black bow. Arianna was wearing a red tank top, black shorts, white high tops, and the same black necklace. Her hair was the usual brown color but had the brown had morphed into a ginger then into a light red near the tips and she wore a black bow barrette in her hair. Calem had a black hat on his head, a black t-shirt, pants and sneakers. "We were all top class battlers, Arianna and me were the second strongest and Serena was the toghest of us all"

An image showed Serena battling with a Glameow, Salamence, Miliotic, Bisharp and a Roserade. Arianna was battling with a Altariana, Noivern, Sylveon, Bulbasaur, Mawile. Calem was battling with a Ditto, Gengar, Dragonite, Doublade, Espeon and a Wailord. "Our life of battling and training was great until it happened" Calem thought

The images turned into a memory only Calem, Arianna and Serena walking though a forest "Are we there yet?" Calem asked

"No, remember for the pokemon catchers club, as president's we have to catch a new pokemon every week" Serena said as she, Calem and Arianna continued to walk

Arianna piped up "Look a Slowbro"

"Cool those are rare in these parts in the forest, I call battling it" Serena said happily before sending out her Roserade, Arianna and Calem went a fair distance away from the battle field

The Slowbro then used water pulse, Serena smiled "Dodge and then use Magical Leaf"

The Slowbro was nearly defeated "Awesome" Calem said watching the battle, Arianna smiled

The Slowbro then did something like it was powering up, "What's going on?" Serena said scared

"I don't know, let me check my dad's pokedex" Arianna said

'Amesia, it makes the target not remember certain memories and if used for a long period of time the target will forget everything and will never get their memories back" The Pokedex said

Calem gasped "Serena get out of there until-"

The Slowbro then used the attack for a few seconds nothing happened Calem and Arianna signed in relief

"AAAHHHHH" Serena screamed holding onto her head that was glowing the same color as Slowbro's

"Serena!" Calem yelled running with Arianna, to Serena but a force field was around her and Slowbro "Dragonite use dragon rush and destroy this force field, Hurry"

"Altarianna use Dragon Claw, break that force field' Arianna said

"AAAHHH" Serena screamed her memories were being erased, the pain was almost too much for her to handle because she was now kneeling down on her knees trying to get up

All of a sudden Serena's choker wiggled like crazy until Glameow came out

"Glameow..." Serena paused with tears in her eyes before looking at Glameow and said "I'll miss you"

Serena was kneeling the pain was almost to much for her to handle, Glameow started crying also before using HyperBeam

When it was over, Glameow walked up to Serena "Huh, cool a- What is this, I've never seen one before" she then looked around "How'd I get here? Arianna, Calem explain. Wow you two have actual animal, creature things, by the way why do I have these wierd red and white balls on my belt?" Serena said looking around

"Okay that's enough Espeon" Calem said right before returning Espeon to it's pokeball "We managed to restore some of her memory but she doesn't remember entirely"

"That must have been a terrible experience for her" Bonnie said

"Yeah, it was so when I told her 'remember' she felt hurt because she dosen't remember entirley, but I've finally after all these years found a way to recover her memory. But she has the pokemon able to do it, her Roserade knows how to use recover and I've learned it can heal broken memories."


End file.
